


Tightrope

by keerawa



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Circus, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not all an act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my esteemed beta, [](http://killabeez.livejournal.com/profile)[**killabeez**](http://killabeez.livejournal.com/) , for helping me delicately prune 290 words down to 100.  
> 

Duncan's hands sweated under the rosin, and he felt distinctly underdressed in his bright orange tights. The Amazing Amanda's act was almost over when a juggling pin escaped their cascade. She reached, leaning off the tightrope while the audience gasped.

And she'd warned him, she had, but red hair and a cliff's edge flashed in Duncan's memory and he couldn't control the reflexive grab for Amanda's arm that made the false stumble real. Amanda plummeted into the net far below. She bounced out, bowing to thunderous applause.

Something about the set of her shoulders made Duncan wish for his sword.


End file.
